Chapter 5 Smash!!
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary Izuku has managed to pass U.A.'s entrance exam. However, he is now surrounded by elite students with powerful Quirks. Izuku's high school life at U.A. begins. A Tasteful Graciousness Izuku tells All Might that using One For All shatters his bones. All Might responds by saying that with enough training, Izuku will be able to adjust One For All properly and handle the appropriate output. The more Izuku trains his body, the more of One For All he will be able to use. Coulda Told Me Sooner Izuku rushes to get ready for his first day at U.A. Izuku's mom reminds him of all the items he needs. As he prepares to leave the apartment, Izuku's mother tells Izuku that he forgot his pants. High School Rules U.A has one of the largest campuses in Japan. It boasts training and study facilities as well as a website for students to use, allowing them to download an exclusive map to help them navigate the school. However, even at U.A., running in the hallways and improper uniform conduct is still not tolerated. Iida and Katsuki In Class 1-A, Tenya complains to Katsuki about his improper conduct while Katsuki rudely tells Tenya to go away. As Katsuki and Tenya bicker and argue, their fighting reminds Kyoka of the classic mom and son arguing, to which Mina agrees. A Conversation of Some Interest After Izuku arrives in Class 1-A, Ochaco also arrives. Ochaco recognizes Izuku and is glad he passed, commending him on his punch. However, Izuku and Ochaco's conversation becomes sexual innuendo, causing Minoru to wonder what they are talking about. That's What I Truly Feel! Minoru Mineta, a prodigy with a massive EQ (erotic quotient) who can turn anything into a dirty sex joke. Minoru has gone to Recovery Girl's office once again, much to Denki's surprise. Minoru is able to handle it because he imagines Recovery Girl being 50 years younger whenever he goes to see her. Besides, he likes them form the cradle to the grave. Denki realizes that Minoru is no ordinary person. The Rabid Beast of Logic Just Shota Aizawa, Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, can enter his class, Mr. Principal asks Shota to pop over to the next town today or tomorrow for business, to which Shota replies he will. Later that night, while driving home, Midnight spots Shota sleeping on the pavement. Shota tells Midnight that he is on a business trip and is sleeping in the open since his home is too far away; Midnight suggests that Shota should at least sleep in an inn. A Logical Call Outside, Ochaco asks Shota about the entrance ceremony. Shota replies that heroes don't have time for such leisurely functions. Inside U.A.'s hall, Mr. Principal and Midnight are waiting for Class 1-A to arrive. Dreams For The Future Shota informs Class 1-A that the students with the lowest score will be expelled. Shota states that the fates of U.A. students is at the mercy of the teachers and welcomes Class 1-A to U.A.'s Department of Heroics. Having heard this, Minoru decides to become a U.A. teacher so that the female students will be at his mercy. Site Navigation